


For your eyes only

by Beautiful_Minds



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Minds/pseuds/Beautiful_Minds
Summary: If you asked Edward his thoughts on cuddling, he would ramble on about how it's only for girls and how much he hates it, but Roy Mustang can't help but smile and shake his head at his lovers half-lies. For someone who claims to hate it so much, it's odd that he wakes up every morning with a certain blonde sleeping on his chest.





	For your eyes only

The early mornings were always the most peaceful time in the Elric-Mustang house, depending on who you asked. Ed would say after dinner was the most peaceful time because he is able to curl up with a book, without having to worry about his stomach growling every few hours because he is "growing" no matter what the doctors say. But if you asked Roy, he would say the morning time, just before Edward wakes up, so it's nice and quiet and really allows him to think about whatever he wants for just a few minutes before his lover awakes. Times like these are the reason why he loves mornings so much.

Roy loves waking up to a quiet house with his lover sprawled out across his chest. He gets to stare at the beautiful blonde and wonder how he can look so peaceful even after all he's seen and done. He lifts his hand to brush a strand of blonde hair away from his face, which made the smaller alchemist scrunch up his face as the strand of his hair tickled his cheek. He didn't normally keep his hair down because he hates that it gets in the way of everything, but Roy insists he leaves it down for bed. Saying something about his scalp needing to breathe from having it tied back all the time. 

As Roy admired his younger lover he tries to think of why he had ever chosen to take girls to bed instead of his sweet Edward. Times were different then, of course, Edward had been so young and was still so concentrated on restoring his brother's body, that he didn't have time to notice the Colonel's too long glances or the way he checked in on him more than he did with the others. He had always chalked it up to being because he was a kid that was bound to break something, instead of the Colonel being genuinely concerned for something other than the amount of paperwork he would have to do if Ed died under his command. 

The thought ended almost as quickly as it came as a small sleep filled voice snapped Roy out of his daze. "Quit starin' at me you Bastard." Edward said with a hint of annoyance and rolled over onto his back. He instantly missed the warmth that the older man had been sharing, but if you asked him, cuddling was for girl's and the only reason he woke up like that every morning was because Mustang moves him in his sleep, not because he loves the way Mustang plays with his hair until he falls asleep and certainly not because he likes how warm and safe he feels in his arms. No, definitely not that. 

Roy let out a soft chuckle and turned on his side, pulling him closer until he could nuzzle his face into the younger boy's neck. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you." He said sweetly which earned another huff of annoyance from Ed, who oddly enough didn't move away from the returned heat source he claimed to hate so much. 

"Shut up with all of that sappy stuff. I'm not a girl. Now what are you making me for breakfast?" Ed asked and pulled the blankets up to his chest, allowing the older man to snuggle into his side.

Roy smiled softly and leaned down to plant a short, sweet kiss on his lovers lips. "I love you too, Ed." He said and sat up to get ready for the day. Glancing at Ed every so often to admire the blush on his cheeks, as he mumbles something about being serious about breakfast which makes Roy laugh, pulling him out of bed as well, so they can start a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon via Ed's request. 

As Roy followed Ed into the kitchen he mumbled to himself in agreement that morning's were indeed his favorite, as he caught the sight of the alchemist wearing only one of Roy's old military academy t-shirts that came down to the tops of his thighs just perfectly. But that moment was quickly over when Ed shoved him and called him a pervert for staring. But if only Ed could see what he looked like in Roy's eyes, mornings would be his favorite too.


End file.
